


Had to be you

by Macadoodles



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, Swearing, confused kenma, lots of screaming, sent to future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadoodles/pseuds/Macadoodles
Summary: Kenma suddenly wakes up and realizes that he has been sent to the future in his older body. This is his journey of how he gets back but also understand a few things about love, teamwork and the importance of friends.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yee here we go again. Have fun with this one.

Kenma heard birds chirping outside his window and slowly woke up. He was quickly confused since his bed wasn’t facing a window. He quickly dismissed it but soon found himself worrying again. The color of the walls was grey, he knew that his room was blue. He dared himself to look around the room which caused his eyes to go wide. This was not his room. Not his bed.   
  


Startled, Kenma leaped out of bed and fell onto the floor with a thump. Something felt odd about him. As his hair flew into his face he saw that it was longer than he remembered, and that only the tips were blonde. His heart rate picked up as everything became more and more suspicious. He took a good look at himself before noticing his arms and legs were definitely longer. It looked as if he had more muscle. He felt his breath hitch. _What is going on?!_

He stood up slowly and wobbled for a second. Yeah he was definitely taller. He took leisure steps to what looked like a bathroom. Once inside he closed the door. He was reluctant to look in the mirror, but if was going to find out what was happening to him he needed to be brave. He stepped over to the mirror and lifted his head. Right away he saw that his face looked much older. More defined jawline, stronger eyes, and for sure a deeper voice. Kenma couldn’t do it. He screamed.   
  


He slipped on the floor slightly and knocked some stuff down as he fell, causing a loud sound. He could tell he was hyperventilating. _This isn’t good! What’s happened to me?! What’s going on?!_

Kenma had to hold his breath when he heard something outside the bathroom. There was a shuffling noise, a groan and then steps. With each one that came slower to the door, every breath Kenma took pounded in his ears. He jolted when he heard a knock.   
  


“Hey? You okay in there? Heard you scream. Is something wrong? Kenma?”

Kenma found himself trying not to die all over again. Someone was in this house. Someone heard him scream. Someone was calling him by his given name. He forgot one detail though. He hadn’t locked he door.   
  


The handle turned and before he could even think a figure stepped inside with him. His eyes went wide and fearful, and once he adjusted to the person he could see them clearly. _I-is that Kuroo?!?_

He quickly put a hand over his mouth and felt his breathing begin to shake.   
  


“Hey, are you okay? You’re starting to scare me. What’s going on?”

Kuroo knelt beside him waiting for an answer. All Kenma could say was, “You tell me!!”

He covered his mouth again after hearing his voice. It was deeper, but it still sounded like him? He looked into Kuroos eyes and saw that he looked concerned for once. Right now he didn’t seem like the crazy loud Kuroo he remembered. Kenma finally put his arms down and let out a shaky breath.   
  


“What is going on, Kuroo?”

”Am I supposed to know? I just heard you screaming, is it that youre mad at me or something?”

”N-no! I’m just confused, very very confused.”

”About what? What even happened Ko?”

Kenma felt his face warm slightly when he realized that Kuroo was calling him by his given name. But why?

”Something’s not right. I just woke up and it’s not right.”

”What.....isn’t?”

Ge put an arm out to try and show that this whole atmosphere was not right. How was he in the future?!

”This!”

Kenma saw Kuroos eyes glint before he saw tears falling down his cheek. Kenma was so surprised he didn’t know what to do. He opened his mouth to say something because _why was Kuroo crying?!_

”So.....you’re saying. That. We’re not right? There’s something wrong with us? If......you wanted to break up, why did you wait so long?”

Everything suddenly clicked in Kenmas mind. There was someone else in that bed. Kuroo has called him by his first name. Why he was being so kind. And now he just thought that Kenma was trying to break up with him, but he was only trying to see if Kuroo knew he was in the future. Also......he and Kuroo were dating??

”What?! T-that’s um not what I meant at all! S-sorry you got the wrong idea! But that’s not it! I uh, it’s okay now! I’m okay. Just needed to calm down.”

”Then what did you mean that this wasn’t right?”

Kenma stared into his dark eyes before opening and closing him mouth. He didn’t know what to say, but for some reason he didn’t feel comfortable telling Kuroo yet.   
  


“I-it has to do with something for work. I just got riled up.”

”You? Riled up. Huh. Interesting.”

Kenma watched as Kuroo sniffled once and then wiped his face dry. Then he stood up, took one last glance at Kenma before leaving the bathroom. Kenmas heart was beating so fast. He had no thoughts. _He was dating Kuroo!?_

Kenma put his face in his hands. How was he going to deal with this?!


	2. Sorting it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is still trying to fit together how this is all happening but he knows he needs to gain information on this new life he was thrown into

Kenma couldn’t remember how long he decided to stay curled up in the bathroom, but once he heard the click of a door, he knew Kuro must have left for work. _What do I even do for a job?_  
  


Kenma let out a breath and really took in his surroundings. There was no way this couldn’t be real. He reluctantly stood up and stared at his reflection again. It still shocked him, but he also noticed he looked okay. He smiled slightly and looked at his wrist. There was a band around it, so he decided to put it to use. He stuck it in his mouth first, then pulled his longer hair into a low ponytail. After tying it he decided to finally leave the bathroom.   
  


His eyes searched around the bedroom for a moment before settling them on a dresser. He probably needed to change anyways. He found a pair of comfy Red pants and a floppy grey hoodie. He felt calm for a little bit since this morning ruckus started. He started to change when he felt a sore spot on his neck. He rubbed it and noticed there were several spots. He went to a mirror and see why it hurt but his eyes flared and mouth went dry. He screamed again.   
  


_Hickies!! I have hickies on my neck!! And bite marks?! Oh God! That only means- nope!! Not going there!!_

He took a few deep breaths again and calmed himself to the best of his ability. Only he finally finished changing he decided to leave the room. Upon walking through the halls it occurred to him that this was an apartment. Seemed to be a nice one too. When he found the kitchen he saw that a plate of food was left out for him. He smiled softly and went over to the plate of eggs and bacon. He sat down and took a bit of the bacon before choking almost falling off his chair when he heard a sound. He spun his head around to see a cat. It was black with pretty green eyes. It had very fluffy fur which made him smile. It came up close to him and rubbed up against his leg. Kenma watched as it started purring.   
  


“You’re friendly aren’t you? Well I guess you’re technically my cat so...This is so weird.”

Kenma finished his meal in silence and got up to put the dishes in the sink before hearing a sound across the flat which made him drop his plate. As glass shattered everywhere he helped and leaped away from the area. He got on top of the counter to avoid glass but then remembered the sound he heard. He spotted the knife rack and took one out. _Why does weird stuff keep happening to me?! I don’t have the energy to deal with this._

”Kenma?! What the hell are you doing on the counter...with a knife........and a broken plate??”

”Oh. Kuro. Um. I heard a noise and dropped the plate. Thanks for breakfast I guess.”

”Nooo problem. Man, you’re acting strange today. Was it because of last night? I’m sorry if I upset you.”

”WHAT?!?!”

Despite Kenma rarely yelling, this was definitely a good moment to. He tried to stay quiet. But now he was standing on a counter holding a knife. He didn’t know what to do next. He felt embarrassed and wanted to get away. He couldn’t leave as fast as he wanted to at that moment so he sat down and hugged his knees, dropping the knife onto the floor with the glass.   
  


“Kenma. You’re not acting like yourself.”

”H-how do I usually act then?”

”Uh, you’re never this energetic? Not usually frightened easily. And definitely never afraid to say what’s on your mind. You’re blunt. Love that.”

“So that’s what I’m like?”

”Look, Kenma. Today seems to be an off day for you, but I’m saying really off. Like you sure you’re okay? Be honest, you’re good at that. Please?”

Kenma contemplated telling Kuro. _Should I? He might not believe me which would be fine, but he’s gonna keep asking me if I don’t say something. Eh, I’ll let him figure it out on his own.  
  
_

_“_ Kuro. I’m okay really. Just a very off day. You should get to work. Don’t wanna be late.”

”Okay. Well bye! Love you!”

“Bye.”

Kenma took a deep breath in. It was odd hearing Kuro saying he loved him. He then wondered, _how old am I? How long have we been together?_

Kenma began walking around the house to see what it completely looked like. There was the small kitchen, a cozy living room with a tv and video game consoles. It was good to know he didn’t lose interest in all things he liked in high school. He then found a calendar and became curious. He looked at the year and it was clear now. _Huh, guess I’m 22 years old._  
  


He kept wandering around the apartment. Kenma glanced back and saw that the cat was following him.   
  


“Guess you like me, huh. I mean you are my cat but.....this is so weird. I need to find a way out of this.”

For the next long hours Kenma played video games, reheated up some ramen, shopped around the apartment, played with the cat; he was happy to find out it’s name was Missy. He let out a chuckle when he remembered Kuro and Bokuto said they’d name a cat Missy when they were older, only Missy was short for Missile Launcher. He felt happy knowing they didn’t forget something that stupid. Kenma suddenly was pulled from his thoughts when he heard keys jingling in the door. He froze, but he knew he didn’t have to. It was just Kuro, right?

As soon as the door swung open and he heard that familiar ‘oho ho ho’ and ‘hey, hey, hey’ he knew he was screwed. It was Bokuto.   
  


“You Kenma buddy! How’s it going?! Kuro was saying you’re weird today, well....you seem normal to me!”

Bokuto hadn’t changed too much either. He had his hair pulled back in a top knot, but he also just had less of a baby face And did he see a goatee??

  
”Ah sorry about that Kenma. We saw each other at work and decided to catch up.”

”Oh, fun.”

”You feeling any better, hah?”

”Yes very much. I uh, stayed home today to just calm down I guess.”

Kenma looked away from Kuros stare, _why was it so intense?!_

”Bokuto, you should have seen him this morning!! It was incredible! Kenma was standing on the counter with a knife!”

”Woah! Really? Didn’t know you had it in ya!”

”Guess I did.”

Kenma got up from the couch and walked down the halls to the bedroom. He knew Kuro hadn’t changed especially around Bokuto. _Why did he have to come over today??_ He sighed and knew he needed to prepare for lots of noise and hyena cackling.   
  


Barely an hour had passed before he heard a loud knock on the door. It startled Kenma, but he went to it anyways. He had barely opened it when suddenly Bokuto slammed the door wide open. Kenma leaped back and screamed for a second before shutting up.

  
”Woah, never heard you scream before!”

”Shut up.”

”Ah, well Kuro wanted to include you sooo? How about it? We can’t stay cooped up in here forever!!”

”Wait, what was Kuro suggesting?”

”Ooo taking the bait! He said we should go out for a drink. It’ll be fun! C’mon!!”

”DRINKING?!?”

”Dude, you’ve gone out before, why’s now different? It’ll help you destress!”

Bokuto tugged on Kenmas arm and dragged him through the halls into the living room. _I can’t go drinking! I’m 16!! They don’t know that though. What should I do?!_

”Kuro, you sure this is a good idea?”

”Of course! I’ve already invited Hinata and Kageyama, so don’t want to disappoint, right?”

”You drag me into the stupidest stuff, you know that right?”

“Aw, that’s why I do it!”

Kenma rolled his eyes. Well at least Hinata was going. Who else would he see or remember?

When they finally arrived at one of the pubs Kenma immediately recognized that fluffy orange hair. Hinata hadn’t change much, he had a tiny pony tail, was a bit taller, and could actually properly dress himself now. Kageyama was sitting at the bar behind him. He still looked pretty much the same. Except now he wore glasses. He looked stylish at least. At least he knew these people, if they got talking he could just bring up school memories he already had. Kenma had already lost track of Kuro, knowing he already went to probably drink.   
  


“Kenma! What’s up! Wanna get a drink?”

”Oh no thanks, not tonight. Uh, not much, stayed home today so that was boring.”

”Ah, yeah guess being a vet can be hard tiring work, right?”

_So I’m a veterinarian. I guess that’s something I would do.  
_

_“_ Uh, yeah. Really just had a rough morning.”

”How are you and Kageyama?”

”Were doing good! Just finished up college so it’s going good! I’m applying for a job soon!”

”Nice. What are you applying for?”

”Easy. A volleyball coach. Figured I could pass down my vast knowledge.”

”Cause you have that.”

”Do I hear Kenma roasting me?”

”If you had ears ya.”

”Haha! I’m glad you haven’t changed since we met up last!”

”H-how long has it been..again?”

”I think 2 years or something like that.” Kenmas eyes widened a little. He and Hinata talked and caught up as much as he could say, trying not to talk to much about the past 6 years. “Yeah, it’s been too long. This is nice, just hanging out an-“

”WHAT THE FUCK IS KURO AND BOKUTO DOING?!?! GET THIS ON VIDEO!!”

Kenmas heart pounded. _Oh God no._ He whipped his head and almost choked on his spit. Kuro was definitely already wasted and now he was breakdancing (trying to). He couldn’t help but laugh a bit. He watched them try and have a dance off. Needless to say, it was for sure neither were winning. He was glad to see they were both still good friends. He still regretted coming but at least he wasn’t dying. Once it looked like they would both pass out Kageyama called Akashi so he could pick up Bokuto. When Akaashi arrived Kenma couldn’t wait to get back.   
  


“Aakassshduiiiiiiii!!! I had the best dance off evaaaaa!! You should’ve seen me dance!”

”You need sleep. Let’s go. If not you’ll die from your morning hangover.”

”Trying to take care of me, oho ho ho??”

Akaashi chuckled as they drove away. Kenma also had to say goodbye to Hinata and Kageyama. He hadn’t realized he was there for so long. Seemed like they just got there. Once everyone had left but him as Kuro, it dawned on him. Kuro was drunk, and he was the one who drove them. Kenma would have to drive.   
  


“Kenma. We should go home. Hehehe!”

”Uh, ya-yeah! Um where’s your address?”

”Its in my phone. You drunk too? We live together you should know this by now.”

”Kay, gimme your phone.”

Kuro handed Kenma his phone and looked for the address to their home. Once he found it he pulled Kuro into the car. _Oh gosh I’m actually doing this?? I’ve barely had any practice so if I crash were both dead!! Okay calm down, you can do this.  
  
_

Kenma started the engine and felt his stomach turn in knots. He put the car in reverse and started backing up. He kept stuttering and hitting the breaks, causing Kuro to repeatedly smack his head on the dashboard. Kenma felt bad but almost laughed. When he was finally one the road, _thank God it was clear,_ he pushed the exhaust and started moving slowly. He could do this. He checked the address on the phone and kept going down the street at 40 m/h. He was scared to go faster, or what if he missed a turn?! He found the first corner and started to go before almost having a heart attack. He forgot the turn signal!! He quickly fumbled with the signal before finally turning again. Instead of the 10 minutes drive there it took Kenma 24 to finally pull up to their apartment complex. He parked and then turned off the car before he helped Kuro out of it. Once they finally made it back inside, Kenma could finally take a deep needed breath and calm down.   
  


“I did it. I drove a car. That was scary.”

”Hey Kenma.”

”Yes, what is it Kuro?”

It was then that Kuro stepped up close to Kenma and looked down on him slightly. His gaze made Kenma blush. It was so intense. So far this whole thing that has happened had made one thing clear. He had feelings for Kuro.   
  


Then Kuro took Kenmas chin in his hand and drew his gaze to his lips. Kenmas heart was beating so fast he felt paralyzed.   
  


Then Kuro leaned his head in. 


	3. Keeps getting worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma now feels awkward and shy around Kuro after realizing he has feelings for him. A conversation leads him to want to go back home- to his Kuroo.

Kenmas heart was pounding so fast. He felt paralyzed. He was looking into Kuros dark intense eyes before they dragged to his lips. Kenma felt time stop and his legs go numb. Then Kuro leaned his head in. It was Kenmas first kiss. It was soft and quick and he never imagined it to make him so dizzy and warm. He felt a shiver up his spine. Kuro pulled back and looked up at him again. Kenma was blushing like crazy, his mind drew up blank.   
  


“K-Kuro?! Ah, um......you’re drunk right now, y-you should probably g-get to bed, ya??”

”I’m not tired though.”

Kuroo knelt in for another kiss, this time Kenma leaning into it a bit more. It’s not that he hated it, it was just unexpected. He didn’t want things to go too far, after all he had never experienced anything like this. Kenma had no idea how to kiss, so he let Kuro. Kuro kisses him again, and again, leaving Kenma feeling on fire. He should probably stop him, but he didn’t want this to end. His face felt so hot and tingly. _I’m kissing Kuro, he’s kissing me....what do I do?!  
  
_

Kenma finally broke the kiss and looked down to the ground. He was out of breath. 

“Kuro, please go to bed now, okay? Y-you’ll have a headache in the morning if you don’t.”

”Fine. Goodnight Ko~“

  
Kenma watched Kuro go down the hall to the bedroom. He then pressed his back up against the wall and slid down it. His face was so flushed and warm, he was also panting. _Is that was kissings like? That was extreme._

He had no idea how long he had sat there. Touching his lips slightly, remembering the sensation. The new memory. The new feeling. He was gonna go insane if he didn’t get back soon. Kenma finally stood up. He was too scared to go bad to the bedroom so he found his way to the couch and slouched on it. He snuggled himself up in the red hoodie he was wearing, and then he felt his eyelids droop. He was socially And mentally exhausted from today. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. And then he could finally find some answers.   
  


There was a small part of him that hoped he woke up back in his body, but there was a slim chance. Today he decided he would be a tired boi searching for answers. Basically everyday of his high school life. He got up off the couch, slouched and made his way towards the kitchen. He quickly glanced at the calendar and saw that it was a Saturday. Thank goodness he wouldnt have to go into work. He knew nothing about being a vet. He checked the clock and saw it was 10:26. _Not bad, usually sleep in later._ He opened their fridge and stared rummaging through the contents. He didn’t find any good breakfast food, so he moved onto cereal. He got his bowl ready and started eating at the counter when he heard the click of a door. He heard the footsteps and watched Kuro appear around the corner. Kenma couldn’t help but blush. This was so awkward for him. Kuro was obviously used to it but he wasn’t at all. He heard him yawn and then walk into the kitchen with him.   
  


“Mornin’ Ko.”

”M-morning.”

”So you have fun last night?”

”Sorta. It was nice catching up with Hinata. D-did you have fun?”

”Course I did. I was with Bokuto. Can’t remember half the things we did. Probably for the better.”

A quick memory of the kiss flashed through his mind. “Yup.”

”You seems more yourself today. That’s good.”

”Just needed a day to myself.”

”I’ll never understand introverts.”

”Good.”

Kenma smiled and looked up at Kuro. He looked confused but smiled back anyways. It was as toothy and dumb as ever. He loved it.   
  


“Well I’m bored. So Imma gonna sit on the counter now.”

”Why?”

”Cause sitting on counters when you’re bored makes you feel less bored. Why? Because your on a freaking counter.”

”Kay then.”

Kenma finished slurping his cereal and then went over to the sink to put his dishes away.   
  


“Heh, now you’re acting as if we just start dating. That’s cute. It’s funny to me how you get embarrassed so easily.”

”Huh? I mean sure, but......”

”Oh look! I can still see your hickies!”

Kuro burst out laughing as Kenma blushed. “Shut up.” _How is he so energetic in the morning?_

”You’re cute when your angry.”

”Yep, not doing this right now! I’m watching tv.”

He heard Kuro giggle before getting himself some food. His face kept burning up, why was it so hard to be around him?! _Is it because that was my first kiss and IM the one being awkward? Probably but I DONT KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!! Today is supposed to be all about how to get back! Why am I thinking. I hate thinking._

Kenma turned on the tv and put on Netflix. He finally gave in and decided to think about how he got here and how to get out. _Okay why would you even be here in the first place? This seems impossible but here I am. Was this an important week in my future? Was it important in my past? Wait, couldn’t I just ask Kuro about the day I disappeared?_

”Hey Kuro!”

”Yee?”

”In high school, second year, around end of April, did anything happen?”

”Damn that’s specific but yeah I remember.”

A flutter of hope and confusion bloomed in Kenmas chest.   
  


“What happened?”

”Dude. That was when you went missing. You don’t remember? You were gone for 3 days! There was no trace of you, and then you just showed up. After that you were different for a while, but you wouldn’t talk about it. Still don’t. Maybe you don’t remember after all....”

In a moment everything clicked in Kenmas head. He suddenly disappeared. The exact time Kuro said he did. Maybe he ended up here and that’s why they couldn’t find him! No wonder he didn’t talk about it! No one would believe him. He knew he had to tell Kuro. He could find a way to get back.   
  


“KURO!!”

”AHH?! What?! Don’t scare me like that!”

”Okay I think I can finally talk about what happened that April.”

”Oh. C-can I come sit down for this?”

”Yes. Get your coffee.”

Kuro curiously made his way over to the couch with his mug in hand. “You’re finally gonna talk huh, after 6 years?”

”It’ll make much more send if I told you now though. You know how yesterday I was acting weird?”

”Yeah....??”

”Well, fuck....how do it put this?”

”Oh. Haven’t heard that word from you in a while.”

”Shut up. Basically I-“

”You what? Ran away?”

”N-no! I-I’m only 16 years old!!”

”.....”

”Let me explain. So, two days ago- for me- it was the end of April, second year at Nekoma. I was 16 years old. Then I woke up and was now 6 years older, and I don’t remember the last 6 years. Only the day I came here. See what I mean? I’ve been acting weird because I suddenly wake up in a new life! I didn’t know I was dating you, or that I was 22. I didn’t know anyt-“

”Wait wait wait?! So you’re saying that you’re Kenma from 6 years ago....in this body?! And you’re implying that the time you’re here is also the 3 days you’re missing as well 6 years ago??”

”I’m so glad this wasn’t one of our stupid moments. But yes yes that’s what I’m getting at. D-does that make sense?”

”No, but it makes sense.”

”Wait, huh?”

”Okay. It makes sense but it doesn’t seem rea-OH MY GOD!!!”

Kenma stiffened and looked at Kuros horrified face. “W-what?”

”I KISSED YOU WHEN I WAS DRUNK LAST NIGHT!! THAT WAS PROBABLY YOURE FIRST!! I’m so sorry!!”

Kenma stared in blushing terror as he watched Kuro apologize. _Seems like he did remember._ He hid his face in his hands.   
  


“Please stop apologizing. I’m still as confused as you.”

”You are?”

”Yeah. Why did I even come here in the first place? Was anything special about now?”

Kuro slightly blushed and Kenma looked away. “Uh, kinda. I don’t want to spoil it but, when other Kenma gets back he won’t remember this. Um, well I was planning on proposing to him. Maybe the two important events clashed? Wait why was yours special?”

”You asked me out. The night before I came here.”

”Yeah those are two pretty important events. First date to engagement.”

Kenma smiled again but still felt awkward. He was glad he finally told Kuro. Now he knew that he was going back the next day.   
  


“Hmm. I’m just ready to go home.”

”You will, just wow. That was a lot. Want some coffee?”

”Y-yeah. I’d like that.”


	4. Reality is okay sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma waits out his day till he goes back. While here he’s realized a few things. He doesn’t want to lose contact with the few people around him, he’s in love, and for once he’s excited about his future.

Kenma was still sitting on the couch when Kuro brought him coffee. It steamed around his face making him sigh. It was never really his favorite but he’d let it slip this time. He felt oddly warm inside. He opened his eyes and they fluttered over to Kuros. Never realized how beautiful his dark eyes were. But he knew what they did to him. He watched as Kuro gave his toothy hyena grin. He had missed that.   
  


“So if you have today and tomorrow what are ya gonna do all day? Thankfully you got the weekend off work. Do you realize how big a mishap would that be if you had to go in like this?! You’d probably kill every patient.”

”I admit I know nothing right now about treating animals, but I do like them a lot. Wait what do you do for a job?”

”Guess.”

”The only career I see you doing is working at a hot dog stand.”

”I mean, _close.”_

”You’re kidding.”

”No, no. I work as a chef. Got my own restaurant downtown. OH!! I got an idea! What if we went there for dinner?”

”W-what kind of food do they have?”

”It’s mostly BBQ, uh OH kinda like what we had at that volleyball camp!”

”Oh, that sounds nice then.”

Kenma drifted his gaze away from Kuro and to where the cat was curled up on a plush red cushion. He stretched out his hand to pet it, soon lifting its head to press into the touch of his hand.   
  


“Yeah, Missy has always liked you more. She doesn’t hate me, just tolerates me.”

”That makes sense.”

Kenma took a deep breath before standing up. He decided to go change for the day. As he wandered the halls he kept seeing pictures of him and Kuro, their families, or the cat. He smiled knowing that this could be in his future. When he reached the bedroom he started searching the drawers again. This time he pulled out a soft black t-shirt, and a pair of blue sweats. After changing he went to the bathroom. Kenma looked in the mirror and saw that the hickies were still visible. _Seriously Kuro?_

He turned the tap on and slashed cold water over his face. He reached over for a towel before drying his face. He realized his hair was now a mess. Black strands in his face or sticking up. The blonde ends were fading a lot. He’d have to remind his future self to redye them. Kenma then pulled his hair back into a half up. It worked for today. He sighed and left the bathroom.   
  


Kenma found Kuro in the kitchen, sitting on the counter again. He yawned as he made his way over.   
  


“What time is it?”

”Just after eleven.”

”Ugh, the day is going by too slow.”

”Maybe. But you’ll have to deal with it for now.”

”Yup.”

Kenma and Kuro finally went to the restaurant for dinner, Kenma ordering more of their fried vegetables while Kuro dug into the meat fest. They made their way home and in the car ride Kenma could feel his eyes drooping. It wasn’t even a long day, but this new body got tired easily. He remembers the car stopping but feeling too tired to get out. _I’ll just sleep in here._ Kenma then felt arms around him pulling him out of the car. He knew it was Kuro by the light scent. _Smells like the cat_. He leaned into Kuros chest as he carried him up into the apartment. He felt the door open, close, and then felt himself being laid down on the couch. Kuros footsteps faded then came back as he draped a blanket over Kenma. He used one of the red cushions as a pillow, now snuggling up against the blanket. It was soft and warm, and calmed his breathing, making him sleepy. Before he head the steps walk away he felt a kiss on his forehead. When the padding on the floor has disappeared he tucked his chin into the blanket and smiled. _Kuro does care._  
  


Kenma awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed and energetic for once. He stretched his arms and heard a sizzling sound. When he looked back to the kitchen he saw Kuro in a hot pink apron, humming to himself as he cooked. Kenma let out a small chuckle. He watched as Kuro turned his head to see Kenma.   
  


“Good morning! Thought as your last day here you should get a proper breakfast. I’m making lots!”

”Oh.” Kenma blushed. “What are you making?”

”Cooking up some sausage and eggs. Maybe I should make some hash browns?”

”Sounds good. How did you even get into cooking? You were so bad in high school. No one would let you or Bokuto into the kitchen at all.”

”Well, I kinda had to learn since I was gonna live on my own someday so I started taking lessons and I really loved it. So then I, you know, decided to make my own restaurant.”

”You don’t have to work today?”

”I closed it for Sundays. Just so I could have an alone day. It’s convenient since I wouldn’t want to leave you alone again.”

”I’m not a kid you know.”

”Really?”

”Hey I drove your drunk ass home yesterday!”

”Guess you did. Surprised you didn’t crash.”

”Almost did.”

Kuro let out a nervous laugh.

For the rest of the day Kenma and Kuro hung out, playing with the cat, challenging each other playing video games, Kuro trying to teach Kenma to cook stir fry. They both were happy and laughing throughout the last times they had together like this. Kenma was now excited to go home and see _his Kuro._ He was looking forwards to a life with someone like him. As it started to get late Kuro decided to say goodnight to Kenma.   
  


“Hey!”

”Ya?”

”Today was fun! I’m gonna miss your awkward self but you probably miss my weird self too, huh?”

”Of course! But I won’t have to miss it, since I’ll have this again. Right?”

”Hah, yeah. Well goodnight Kenma!”

”Gnight Kuro.”

Kenma was curious. Would he go back if he fell asleep? What if he stayed up all night and didn’t go back? What if he couldn’t?! His heart pattered thinking about that. _You need to calm down and just sleep. If something goes wrong deal with it tomorrow._  
  


Kenma felt his eyelids get dry and heavy, so he closed them. He was sure he had fallen asleep for a while, but he now woke up in the middle of the night. He tried to push up off the couch, but fell off entirely. He looked back up and saw it was a bed. He quickly shuffled and backed up against a wall. As his eyes started to adjust, it was clear. This was his room.   
  


Kenma let out a choked breath. He was back. He was in his room! He looked at his clock and saw it was nearly 2 am. Kenma stood back up and realized he was shorter again. His hair was also not as long. It almost didn’t seem real. He pushed back his bleached hair and crawled back into bed with a smile.   
  


When Kenma woke up he realized it was actually Monday. He got ready for school when he heard clambering outside his room. His door flung open and he saw his mother, tears filling her eyes.   
  


“KENMA!! You’re back!! My baby’s here!!”

”Oh! H-hi mom. I’m home?”

”Where were you?! I was worried sick!!”

”I was just away. Wasn’t kidnapped or anything.”

Kenma was finally able to get to school. Not many other people had heard about his disappearance, and he barely interacted with people throughout the day. When the bell finally rang for school to end Kenma leaped out of his seat, almost. He wanted to find Kuro. He hadn’t seen him in the halls yet so he felt concerned. When he made it outside he saw someone standing under one of the Sakura trees. Kenma immediately knew it was Kuro. He darted towards him.   
  


“KURO!!”

”K-Kenma?!”

”Kuro!” Kenma leaped into his arms. Kuro barely caught him in a confused happiness.   
  


“Y-you’re back!”

”Where were you?! Did you run off because I asked you out?”

”Of course not. I’ll tell you......in 8 years.”

”What the fuck Kenma! 8 Years? Why that long?”

”It’ll make more sense in 8 years. That’s why.”

”Oooookay. So w-hmpff!”

Kenma cut Kuro off by kissing him hard. He watched as Kuros dark eyes widened in surprise but they soon relaxed as he began to kiss back. Kenma was smiling through the kiss, and Kuro ended up tangling his fingers in his two toned hair. When he pulled back, still being held in Kuros arms he looked at him and gave a one in a million smile showing his teeth. Kenma saw Kuro blush.   
  


“Y-you feel _that_ way about me?”

”Of course. You asked me out, I said yes. Man, you’re oblivious.”

”Maybe.”

As they stood there sharing their moment, Kenma then hugged Kuro as tight as he could.   
  


~8 years later~  
  


”Morning Kenma!”

”Huh? Why am I sleeping on the couch?”

”Pfft! You don’t remember the past 3 days do you?”

”No? Wait what?”

”Well I finally understand why you went missing. _You’ll find out in 8 years my ass.”_

”Oh.”

Kenma giggles as Kuro came to sit with him on the couch. Kuro looked into Kenmas yellow eyes with pure love and joy.   
  


“You good Kuro?”

”Ah, yes. Well, you might not remember the last 3 days and shit, but you better remember this.”

”Remember what?”

Kuro then slid off the couch slightly and was sitting on one knee. Kenmas eyes widened.   
  


“Kozume Kenma.....will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading thus fic! It was fun to write and I can’t wait to write more! Again if you have any suggestions or ideas you want me to write I’m completely open to the idea!


End file.
